Let's Go
by mielz.m
Summary: Crossover of Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, and How to Train Your Dragon. Jack gets sent through a portal that sends him back in time to the Netherlands, where Flynn/Rapunzel, Hiccup/Astrid, and Merida are all visiting Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. All original ships, plus Tooth/Bunnymund and Jack/Elsa. How will they fight when their enemies become one? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Jack_**

"SNOW!"

There's two of them inside the house. They're the only one's awake, and they're both running around. They look a little old to be this excited, but I don't mind. It wasn't hard to give a few flurries and ice up the roads… I suppose they're probably excited because no school. I guess that's universal.

North'll probably be unhappy that it's this close to Christmas, but I think he's old fashioned. It's like Christmas morning here, so what if it's a little slippery when people go out to do their Christmas shopping?

I hover outside the window, staring in. A few flurries come out of my hair and fall, and the taller one shouts to the other. She can't see me, it's just the flakes that make her excited. Time for me to go.

I shoot up, dragging my staff behind me. Flakes burst from the end, and trees are ruffled when they're hit with my wind. A perfect little storm is forming in this town. Fog over the bay is thickening, and the sky is still mostly dark. The streetlamps are the only light, but it shows the road and rooftops enough for kids all over town to be at their windows, pointing. I've done well for these kids. I laugh a little, and turn South. If I hurry, I'll be able to get the next town by the time they're leaving first period.

The sky slowly lightens. I catch glimpses of ecstatic faces at windows as I zoom past. A few kids notice me and their jaws drop. It reminds me of Jamie, maybe I'll go visit him and his friends after this.

An impact in the small of my bag sends me spinning. "AGH!" I cry out, then manage to steady myself with my staff. I whirl around, sending a gust of wind outward to shake some snow off nearby trees.

"Tooth!" I shout. She's hovering about thirty feet away, forming another snowball and grinning like crazy. Tooth is my best friend. She's crazy, and I love it. She must have just finished a night run; there's a bag of teeth on her back. We tell each other everything- well, almost everything. She hasn't said anything about Bunnymund to me, but I can tell. I personally don't get it, since he's such a grump, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Don't even go there!" I yell at her, laughing. She pelts the second snowball at me and immediately dives down for more snow. I jump up and let the projectile sail under my feet. Then, with a flick of my wrist I knock the snow off of a tree over Tooth. With a dull whump, it lands on her, completely burying her.

Half a second later, her head pops up unscathed. "No fair!" she calls.

"Don't fight with the king of winter!" I tell her.

She scoffs. "Don't let North hear you saying that."

"He gets his day," I reply. "Snow is always around." I lower myself to the ground and help her dig herself out of the mound. Once she's free, I move the snow and uncover her bag of teeth.

"Get any interesting ones tonight?"

Tooth's face lights up. "There was one tooth where, I swear, it must've been an ogre tooth it was so huge! I think some big guy got in a fight and gave the remains to his little sister or something." I laugh, and she continues: "And then little tooth brought back one that was so adorable I couldn't stand it, it was so white and perfectly shaped, it gave yours a run for their money! Speaking of which, open up."

I dutifully open my mouth and let her poke her cold fingers in to feel at my teeth. "Perfect, as usual," she smiles.

"White as snow?"

"White as snow."

I bend down to try and discreetly shape another snowball, but then stop and straighten up. Rumbling. Bunnymund is on his way. But… why now?

The snow in front of us explodes. Tooth and I topple backwards, but I'm able to shield us from most of the snow. Bunnymund lands to the side and shakes his ears off, looking frantic and wild.

"You have to get out of here!" He says to us frantically. "Right now! Fly away, leave, go!" His eyes are on Tooth.

"What- why?" I ask, panic seeping into my body like the cold never does.

"There's been an alert! North picked up reading from here, magic that's out of our control, worse than Pitch-"

"Worse than Pitch?" I ask in disbelief.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Bunnymund isn't his normal aloof self. He looks scared. He darts forward and grabs Tooths hand, starting to pull her away. "Jack, we have to go!"

Sensing his panic, I lift myself in the air and I'm about to follow when Tooth gasps. She's looking at something behind me. "Jack, fly!" She screams.

I whip around. In the air behind me, there's a rippling. It's like a portal, and it's growing. All of a sudden a wind kicks up that I can't control. It grabs my shoulders and starts pulling me back, toward the portal. Desperately, I try to fly away, toward Bunnymund and Tooth. But the wind is picking up every second and I can't fight it. I yell and flail my arms, try to hook my staff onto a tree, anything to keep me from going through. My feet are already through the swirling, disappearing into darkness behind me.

Tooth tries to break free from Bunnymund. "JACK!" she screams.

"Keep her back!" I yell at the rabbit.

"Stay here!" he yells at Tooth over the roar of the portal, which started nonexistent and has grown to unbearable. Bunnymund starts to run to me, and Tooth immediately follows, but just before they reach me, there's a gust, and I lose my battle.

The portal closes in front of me.

"JACK!" I hear them scream.

I can't see anything but black. The roaring is still strong in my ears. My body is thrown about so violently that I can't even hope to control it.

I land on hard rock and my head thuds to the ground. My site comes back faintly, but it's shifting around. I must've hit my head…

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merida**_

"Ten points if you hit a ship on the way in," I say. The captain raises an eyebrow. I can't wait 'til I'm queen and I can make it an order. I'm relieved to be getting away.

I haven't seen any of these people since we were all small. Apparently our parents had us play with each other on state visits and such, but by the time I was six, we had all started being left home when Mum and Dad went to do business. I remember how fun Anna was… and the way Elsa made snow… Mum told me that the snow bit was just my imagination, but I know it was real. That was the best part, how could I forget? I'll get Elsa to tell me the truth.

It's summer now, but it feels like spring. It isn't unbearably hot, and there's more wind in my hair than just through the movement of the boat. The mountains around the inlet seem like they were specifically made for riding on- the lower ones, at least. I don't plan on taking my horse, Angus, on any of those cliffs. Those are for me to climb on my own.

Our boat nears the dock, and I join the deckhands in gathering together the lines to throw to the people waiting on the boards. I see some looks of confusion amongst the men on the dock, but I don't let it bother me. My Mum wrote a letter for me to give to anyone who gives me a hard time.

I thrust my coil of rope toward the dock, and note with pleasure how my throw goes longer than half of the deckhands. Quickly, the men onshore begin to tie us off and the deckhands jump off to help. I'm about to follow suit when I noticed Angus pawing at the ground.

I walk towards the stable and step up on a bucket I have in the stall, so that I'm level with his face. There's a stable above and below deck for him, and I wanted him up here for the final leg of our journey. The captain was worried that he would be a disruption, but I convinced him by saying that I wanted Angus out so that I would be ready to make my grand entrance. I pet the steed's muscular shoulder and speak a few soothing words to him to calm him.

By the time he's fully pacified, we've fully docked and it's time to offload. I feel bad letting the people of the village carry in my trunk, but they seem happy to do it and I can't let go of my horse, so I resolve to repay them later. I lead Angus out of the stable and hear a cry of delight from above me.

Looking up, I see the stone walkways of the city, and a girl with a thick braid hanging off of the carved railing. "Merida!" she shouts. "Merida! It's me, it's Anna, I'm so glad you're here!" I smile and wave. Behind her, I spot a strongly built blonde guy. He's smiling slightly, but his hands are up, like he's ready to catch her if she falls over. Who's he?

My excitement quickly overrides me skepticism, and I take hold of my horses reins and run up the dock, dodging through dockhands and dragging Angus galloping clumsily behind me. I rush up the ramp and round the corner, drawing to a stop right in front of Anna.

Anna laughs and sticks out her hand.

"Here," says the guy, and relieves me of custody of Angus. Free, I knock anna's han out of the way and throw my hands around her. It wasn't until just now that I truly realized how much I missed company of my own age. Young Macintosh, Wee Dingball, and Young MacGuffin aren't really the most interesting lot, and if I took them out on an expedition I'd end up defending them and going home to a feast honoring how they brought me home safely.

Anna returns my hug with as much enthusiasm, and after a few seconds we break apart.

"'Allo!" I say. "I've missed you!"

" I can tell!" Anna laughs. "And by the way, excuse my manners, this is Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you, Kristoff," I say, taking Angus's reins back out of his hands. "Thanks for taking my horse. How do you guys, erm, know each other?"

Anna looks at Kristoff, giggles and grabs his hand. "We're-um-"

"We're a thing," Kristoff says, with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile.

"Like, a dating thing?" I ask, slightly dumbfounded.  
"Well, yes, it all started with the-" Anna pauses. "Why don't we wait for the others to come? Elsa and I have a _lot_ to tell you."

"You have no idea," I say.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiccup**_

Who ever would have thought that a dragon would have a hard time keeping up with a horse?

"Stormfly, faster!" I hear Astrid shout. She's bent low over her blue dragon, urging him forward. I'm in the same position, hunched between Toothless' wings. Far below us, our competitors look like toys, but they're giving us a run for our money.

We met up with Eugene and Rapunzel this morning, about thirty miles east of Arendelle. They came up on horseback from their kingdom, and Astrid and I have been riding our dragons south for a day and a half now. It was, of course, the girls who came up with the idea of racing. Rapunzel told Astrid that her horse could outrun her dragon, and it escalated from there. But don't get me wrong- they're friends. It was like love at first sight for the two of them, it was like Eugene and I weren't even there. I knew Rapunzel, we were friends when we were toddlers, and yet when I see her again she's more enthusiastic to talk to my girlfriend. Figures.

It was alright though. I got to talk to Eugene for a while. He seems like a nice guy, which is good, because the fact that I haven't seen her in twelve years doesn't quell a protective instinct. Eugene told me that this isn't their first visit to Arendelle. Apparently they went last summer, when Elsa was coronated. I wasn't able to come, what with our town in turmoil over the dragons, but according to Eugene, it was an interesting event. When I asked, he shook his head, laughing, but didn't elaborate.

Astrid is a bit ahead of me now, and she looks back, the thrill of determination written across her face. All of a sudden her eyes widen, and out of nowhere her dragon freefalls, plummeting three hundred feet in seconds. Taken aback, I start to take Toothless into a dive. By the time I'm low enough to be level with the horses, Astrid is already flying alongside Rapunzel, talking to her.

"So, would you happen to know-" Eugene starts, but he's cut off when Astrid and Rapunzel suddenly redouble their speed and take off in a sprint ahead of us.  
Astrid looks over her shoulder and we lock eyes. She blows me a kiss and turns back to face forward, laughing her head off.

Eugene sighed. "They just made an alliance. And ditched us."  
"Traitors," I say.

God, I love Astrid. I just can't tell her yet.

Eugene and I slow a bit, knowing the race is lost, and reach Arendelle within thirty minutes. We mostly ride without talking, but it's a companionable sort of silence. We eventually come to the lake and start across the bridge to the village. As soon as we're across, we run into Astrid and Rapunzel. They've dismounted and are trying to look cool, drinking water and leaning up against the railing casually. Eugene dismounts immediately and runs over to Rapunzel.

"What's the idea, running away from me?" Eugene asks playfully, leaning against the railing beside her.

"What's the idea, being so slow?" she replies.

They start nudging each other back and forth like schoolkids. It's ridiculous. I'm about to get off Toothless when a thundering of hooves brings my attention to the direction of the docks.

It's been a decade, but Merida's red mane makes her unmistakable. She gallops across the square and draws up beside me. Toothless tenses underneath him but I steady him with a hand. Merida jumps to dismount and gestures for me to do the same. When I do, she embraces me in a bear hug that, even though she's smaller than me, makes me feel as though I'm being stepped on my a dragon- and trust me, I know that feeling.

Over her shoulder, I see Astrids eyes narrow. Quickly pulling away, I try to remedy the situation as quickly as possible.

"So, still single?" I ask her casually, knowing (from letters) what's coming

"Single? More like free!" She crowes. "Mum revoked the need for me to marry, I bet you heard, and all it took was my saving the kingdom, eh?"

I laugh, feeling better to see Astrid relax. Introductions are made. I notice a curious look on Merida's face when she meets Astrid and Eugene, but whatever it is, she doesn't say anything. By the time we're finished, a girl with blonde hair and nearly as much enthusiasm as Merida joins the group- it must be Anna. I recognize her voice, too, even though she's much older. She's accompanied by a guy who's introduced as Kristoff. He holds her hand and the reins of a reindeer.  
The creature clops nervously forward and ends up touching noses with Toothless. Upon impact, they both jump.

"Shall we go inside?" Anna asks, after a few minutes of lighthearted talk. "We can get you your rooms and then convene by the biggest fireplace."

There's a murmur of agreement, but I pause. "Will Elsa be there?"

"Of course," Anna says brightly. "She's on a walk right now, but as soon as we get into the castle I can send Olaf to find her."

I wonder who Olaf is.

(A/N: Thank you so much for all of the amazing support!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elsa**_

Mom always taught me: when you start to panic, take a walk. I've been taking a lot of walks lately.

It's been over a year since the incident of the eternal winter, and ever since then, I've been running the kingdom-or queendom, as Anna likes to call it. There haven't been any hiccups. I dine with other royals, create a sanctuary when the late summer heat kicks in, make treaties, and oversee trade. But I don't know- sometime it all gets to me. I'm not a child any more- really, I haven't been since that night with Anna so long ago- but I don't know if I'm ready to keep doing this. It's my entire life. I haven't had any other choice.

Anna makes it better, she always does, but she's growing up. She and Kristoff are closer than ever, and I know she can't be by my side forever. She's only princess, after all; she can do something different.

She was who came up with the idea of inviting back old childhood friends. It'll be nice to have something to calm myself down. And with more people, I'll feel less alone. I sent out letters inviting all three of then. Rapunzel had been here last summer, for her coronation, but I hadn't gotten to talk to her- the chaos started before I met her, and she had to leave just after on urgent summons from her kingdom. Apparently Rapunzel and Hiccup are bringing guests, but I don't mind... the more the merrier, right?

I just need someone... someone to stay. But with the princes of the Southern Isles turning out to be traitors, there are hardly any young men. And even less that I can stand.

Sigh.

I've probably gone two miles uphill since I started out a little over a half hour ago. The grass is light to step on. Experimentally, I freeze it, then unfreeze it again.

Looking back, I have a wonderful view of the bay between the trees. There are some people coming in across the bridge we put in to ease relations from the east. I can't make out their forms. I head up a few more paces, then use a platform of ice to hoist myself over a boulder. I'm at some sort of gap, a latitude on the mountain where trees apparently don't grow. I can see more clearly now, including the castle far below. It looks so much more peaceful up here.

Checking my breathing, I find that I'm feeling better now. I'm about to start my way back down the mountain when, from the cave at my back, I hear a shout and a dull thunk.

Uh oh.

I know that, logically, I should go down to the castle and get backup, but the yell sounded more scared than scary. I can take care of myself, anyway.

A thin coating of ice forms over my fingertips and I creep slowly towards the dark mouth of the cave. Inside, I don't hear movement.

Though the day outside is bright, the cave itself is black. Getting an idea, I start to coat the walls and ceiling with ice as I walk in. Because it's reflective, more light bounces through the cave.

And I see him. Curled up on the floor. There's a staff in his hand, and he wears ragged brown trousers. Though he seems young, his hair is white on his head- like mine. I recognize the form on the ground.

I've seen him before.

I run forward and kneel at his side. He's cold to touch, but if he's who I remember him to be, that isn't out of the ordinary. I sweep his hair off of his face, recognizing the features. I used to see him all of the time when I was younger. He used to fly by my window at night and trace things in the frost. He used to wave to me as he flitted past. But as I grew older, as I began to hide, I started seeing him less and less. The last time I saw him was just over a year ago.

As I'd been trudging up the mountain on my own, beginning to experiment with my powers, he materialized next to me. He winked, and said simply "Good girl."

And now after all these months, I'm seeing him again. It looked like it had been longer than a few seasons since I last saw him; his resting face had ghosts of wrinkles on it, like someone had dragged their fingers across his frosty face.

Carefully, I put my hand on his chest. Though I was being gentle, the touch sparks him awake as though I'd lit a fire, and he sits straight up, yelps, and falls back down, his hands flying to clutch at his head.

"Owww..." he complains.

"Lay still," I order. "I think you hit your head."

"Who the hell are-" the boy stops short as he squints up at me. "Oh god. Oh god oh god oh... where the hell am I?"

"Arendelle."

"_When_ am I?" His eyes are widening.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because," he says, hesitating slightly, "because I remember you."

I can feel my face light up. "You do? I was worried, it's been a year, and-"

His next words douse my excitement. "A year?" Pause. "Elsa, I haven't seen you in over two centuries."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, another update! Sorry about the wait, I had a little creative block, and then finals showed up... they're technically not over til next weekend but I have some extra time with this three day weekend, so let's go!

**_Rapunzel_**

Anna sure knows how to treat her guests! We're all set up in one of the bigger rooms. There's a bunch of couches and chairs and a cart of tea and cute little cakes, and through the windows I can see a great view of the mountain with a little bit of water off in a corner. Merida is hanging off of her armchair upside down and making us all laugh by drinking her tea that way- she's spilled a couple of times. Eugene is playing with my hair...

After a few minutes of lighthearted gossip and banter, Anna says something quietly to Kristoff and then gets to her feet. "Alright, guys, um... I think it's time that you knew what happened with Elsa."

Everyone perks up at these words. Merida even turns herself to sit right-side up in her chair. I know the story of course, and so does Eugene, but when we left the castle last year I felt as though we were in the dark on some things. Now it's time to find out.

Anna begins telling the story, start to finish. It's a long story, but she talks fast. When she describes Olaf, I notice a glinting in Hiccup's eyes. He says something to Astrid and she laughs but shushes him.

As it turns out, most of the story is straightforward. True, I've been missing some details, like how it originated with Elsa and what exactly happened on the mountain top, but now that I know those things, they seem obvious enough.

"And she's been Queen ever since," Anna finishes the story. "But that's why you're all here. I think Elsa gets too stressed on the job, and she needs distractions. Plus, with all of you here, it'll be like we're all kids again, and when she's stressed it'll help her let it go." She pauses to make eye contact with each of us. "Please, just help me make sure my sister is okay," she says in a smaller voice.

I stand and go to put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we'll help you," I say, as gently as I can. Anna smiles and I give her a hug. I meet eyes with Astrid over Anna's shoulder. She smiles at me, and then, in a split second the smile drops from her face. Her eyes look past me.

"_Look out the window!_" Astrid says. I release the hug and whip around. Anna opens her eyes, which had been closed when we hugged. Everyone runs to the window.

There is a snowstorm on the mountain. It's only in one place, a giant cloud depositing snow in a blizzard about half-way up the mountain, but it's moving- moving toward us.

"Elsa!" Anna cries. She was first to the window, and so she pushes through all of us to get away. She dashes for the door, grabbing her cloak off of the couch where she and Kristoff sat.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff yells after her. He runs after her, and after a split seconds pause we all follow. At the door, Eugene grabs my hand.

We all burst from the castle gates to find the snow storm suddenly right in front of us. Anna was right. It's Elsa. But she isn't who's in trouble.

In Elsa's arms is a thin boy with snow-white hair. I recognize him from the pictures in the books Mother Gothel gave me, back when I was still trapped in the tower.

"Jack Frost!" I say, dropping Eugene's hand and rushing forward. His form is limp. As I get up to Elsa, I see her look of panic. Looking down, I see why. It looks as though he's melting into Elsa's hands.

Elsa looks desperately into my eyes. "You see him?" she whispers. I nod. "He's dying," she says. "I think he hit his head, he was doing okay and then he went under, and he started melting, I got him back here as soon as I could."

"We have to get him to a nurse," I say, cradling his head to look for bumps. Elsa is holding Jack as carefully as she can, but I can tell she's getting tired from the load.

"Someone find a nurse!" I shout to the rest of the group. There's a crowd gathering around. I hope someone will know what to do… But when I turn around to meet the gaze of my friends, I see only blank stares of confusion and concern.

Oh god. They can't see him. I search their faces for any segment of recognition, but even Anna just looks bewildered. None of them believe in Jack Frost. None of them can see the boy in Elsa's arms. I imagine what the scene must look like to them; Elsa standing there with empty arms, and me, standing with her, holding air.

"Elsa," Hiccup says slowly. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"CAN'T ANY OF YOU SEE HIM?!" She cries.

Anna is starting to look scared. "Elsa, there isn't anything there."

"There is!" I cry. "There is! I can see him too!" I look through the crowd, trying to find someone else with a flicker of recognition in their eyes. Anyone, anyone at all…

All of a sudden I am picked up from behind. I recognize the arms. "_Eugene!_" I cry. I feel betrayed. Why doesn't he believe me? "Put me down Eugene! Eugene!" I shout.

"Sweetie, I don't know what's going on but you're not right," he says soothingly.

I see Jack's form begin to get even less defined. He is melting even more. Kristoff and Anna are trying to pull Elsa inside. She's fighting back, but there's too much. She doesn't want to hurt them, I know. Finally, Kristoff picks her up the way Eugene picked up me, and Elsa drops Jack.

"Jack!" she screams. The people of the town are shaking their heads, looking worriedly at each other. They think their Queen and her friend have gone insane. Elsa and I are both screaming as we're dragged into the castle. Jack is melting into the cobbled stones. Elsa tries to use her powers to get Kristoff to drop her, but Hiccup and Astrid jump in to help subdue her. The townspeople are shaking their heads and starting to turn around and walk away from the probably pathetic scene we're causing.

"Can't anyone else see him?" I ask, desperate.

A movement among the crowd of people stirs my attention, and all of a sudden a girl of about six years breaks from the crowd of adults. "Wait!" she screams.

Everyone turns around.

"I can see him too."

Silence. The girls mother is trying to motion for her to come back to her, but the little girl ignores her and instead motions toward the crowd. "I know the rest of you kids can see him," she says. "Come on out, Jack Frost needs us!"

Slowly, kids start to break free of the crowd. They all run to stand with the first little girl.

Elsa and I lock eyes. "They can see him!" she mouths.

I cup my hands to my mouth and call "I believe in Jack Frost!"

It is only when it starts to snow again that I realize that Elsa's blizzard has stopped. As each snowflake touches someone, they spark and jump in astonishment. Soon, everyone is pointing at Jack's form on the ground, as if noticing it for the first time.

I feel Eugene's body shudder as he's hit and sees Jack. "Oh god, 'Punzel, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you-" his apology begins, but I cut him off.

"Let's get him to a healer. Then we can talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jack_**

I feel like my body just got cooked in a pizza oven. I feel hot and feverish- not good. Someone of my nature feeling warm at all is generally not a good thing. My body feels stretched out, too, like someone bigger got inside of it for a while when I was out. But there's a hand on my forehead, and one holding my wrist. They're cool hands, and gentle. I move my hand up so that the cool hand is now held in mine, and I feel the hand still on my forehead tense a little.

"Jack," I hear Elsa's voice say. I could tell it was her from the coolness of her touch, even before she spoke. It's good to hear from her again... It makes me almost wish I hadn't decided to spend more time in Russia, all those years ago. From what my still-throbbing head figured out before I collapsed back in the cave, it's been a year for her since the last time I met, and I was somehow sent back in time back to this moment. I almost wish I was more surprised by this, but what with being passed out for who knows how long, I haven't had much time for shock.

"I know you're awake," Elsa accuses. I open my eyes and flash her a smile.

"Long time no see, frosty girl."

"Just how long?"

I think for a second, trying to see how I'm going to explain this all to her. "I think some sort of magic decided that I needed a bit more maturing before I saw you again," I joke, and she puts a hand to her mouth to hide her grin. "Anyway, I think some magic displaced me from my future and stuck me here. So now there's two of me here."

Elsa takes this remarkably well. She must read a lot. "What's the future like?" she asks.

"Dinosaurs," I tease. Elsa gives me a blank look and I hurry to correct myself. "Wait, you don't know those yet, do you? Seems I'm not good at explaining... you might just want to wait and see how it turns out."

Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"Besides," I continue. "The only future I'm worried about is what happens between now and bedtime. What time is it, how long til I'm allowed out of this bed?"

"Not for another day, at least," Elsa says.

"You're kidding me."

"You can't be feeling better already after the ordeal you've been through," she exclaims. "You nearly died!"

"Eh, happens all the time." This time she doesn't bother hiding her grin. I can almost see the little girl I knew in after a moment her smile fades.

"All jokes aside, Jack, that was scary. We thought we were going to lose you. No one believed in you enough to see you and help us until it was almost too late. You started melting."

"I promise I won't do it again," I tell her. I hate to see the pained look on her face so I change the subject. "As long as I'm here, can I at least sit up?"

"Of course, just use the pillows!" Elsa helps me adjust the pillows so my head won't hurt, and I take a look around. Now that I don't have the whole tunnel vision thing goin' on with Elsa, I can see that I'm in a pretty big, orange draped bedroom, with a giant pair of glass doors leading to a balcony. Beyond, I can see the harbor. Standing next to the stone railing, I see a pretty brunette talking to a tall guy. They don't seem to be in an all out argument, but their posture shows that their feelings are frosty- and not in the good way.

"Who's that out on the balcony?"

"That's Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel was the only other person who believed in you at first. I talked to her while the healers were working with you; I think she read about you in a book," Elsa tells me. "Eugene wouldn't believe her until the magic snow started, I think that's what they're talking about," says Elsa

"I hope I haven't created a rift..."

"They'll get through it," she says uncertainly. "Apparently they always do."

"Always? Is this sort of stuff common with them?" I ask.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, I only know what Rapunzel's told me during this visit. I hope not, though."

Elsa and I sit quietly and watch the pair on the balcony. They're just out of earshot so we can't quite hear, but a minute later the guy- Eugene -says something and they hug. Seems like Elsa is right.

I stay in bed all that day, entertained by visits from Elsa and her friends. I meet the couple on the balcony, a Scottish princess named Merida, Nordics named Astrid and Hiccup, and Elsa's sister Anna, and Kristoff, who Anna is dating.

Elsa is the most help, though. She helps me ice up part of the room so I'll feel more at home, and tells me stories. By the time Olaf the snowman brings me dinner, I've heard all about him, Marshmallow, Sven, the eternal winter, and the summer festival they'll be hosting soon. She even has Astrid and Hiccup bring Stormfly and Toothless up to the window for me to meet. As it grows darker outside, Elsa lights a few candles (for vision purposes only) and pulls her chair closer to my bed.

"Jack," she says softly (although there's no one to overhear her). "You don't seem at all scared that you've gone back in time."

"You don't seem scared either," I accuse.

"I'm happy that you're here. It feels like you're some sort of long lost friend, even though we've only spent a few moments together before." Elsa lays her head down on my blanketed knees.

"I think I just happened to be around at the right moments before," I tell her, and I slowly start to stroke her braid. The hairs are cold. I like it.

Her eyes find my face, looking confused. "You were there for some important stuff, but I dunno- you were there for so many little things. But I didn't think that would be what it took to know me."

"The little stuff is what it takes to know a person," I tell her. She smiles and brushes her bangs off of her face. "Like right there!" I realize. "You've done that move, with your hair, for ages."

Elsa laughs. "I guess you're right."

We talk for a while, but eventually Elsa falls asleep, draped over my legs. Not long after that happens, Eugene and Rapunzel (the couple from the balcony) come into my room. Eugene carefully carries a still-sleeping Elsa off to her bed, and Rapunzel sits down beside me.

"Hello, Jack." Her brown eyes are huge as she stares at me. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright," I tell her. It's true; my body feels stronger, more frozen and solid; just the way I like it.

"Good," she smiles. "Eugene and I are in the next room over, and we'll be on guard for if you need anything."

She reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out a chameleon. It's green scales flicker, like it wants to change to match Rapunzel's hand, but it stays visible.

"This is Pascal," she says. "He'll sleep on your nightstand. If you need anything, just wake him up and he'll come get me, alright?"

I nod. Rapunzel lays Pascal on a cloth on the beside table, pats my shoulder and is standing to leave when I stop her.

"Rapunzel?" I ask. She turns. "D'you know- is Queen Elsa... involved with anyone?"

Rapunzel shakes her head, and I see the makings of a grin on her face.

Before she can say anything, I hiss "Don't tell her I asked!"

"My lips," she winks, "are sealed."


End file.
